


Party For Two

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 100 in 100 prompt: "Is this a party for one or can anyone join? " @ One_Million_Words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party For Two

Natasha froze in the hallway. She listened to the sound that had caught her attention. She smiled.

Moving with stealth that came natural to her she stepped down the hall to her bedroom. Natasha gently pushed the door and looked in.

Darcy was naked, lying in the bed. The buzzing noise Natasha had heard was the vibrator Darcy was using on herself. Natasha watched for a few seconds.

"Is that a party for one, or can anyone join?" Natasha asked.

Darcy looked over at her with a start. Then she grinned and beckoned for Natasha to join her. "Just you."


End file.
